


High Jinks

by chubinecco



Series: Jinkies OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stuffing, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubinecco/pseuds/chubinecco
Summary: Hearing that Inky's DJ show is going to be smaller than expected, Jace decides to give his incubus lover a full feast to consume when he gets home. Inky may bite off a little more than he can chew.ORUnrepentant smut in which I get to write stuffing kink and multiple orgasms with a side helping of shy, doting incubus boyfriend cuddles.





	High Jinks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've read a lot of stuffing fic, and I've read a lot of incubus fic, but I only recently noticed... I've never read one that combines the two, and that's just criminal. Even outside of kink, the idea of an incubus getting a tummy ache from participating in a sex marathon was just too humorous/cute for me to resist. I didn't quite get around to putting that into this installment, but I suspect I will be writing both sequels and prequels for these boys <3 Hope you enjoy!! ^.^

Inky nearly forgets to lock the door behind himself when he smells it. Jace really wasn’t kidding when he texted that he wasn’t waiting after the show. “Jason?” Inky calls, shedding clothes on the way to the bedroom.

“In here, Babe,” Jace calls, and there’s a rough, smoky quality to his voice that Inky savors. He loves it when Jace calls him that, loves it when Jace calls him anything, including the ridiculous nickname, ‘Inky,’ he came up with based off of the stage name, INK’T.

Inky had been reluctant to share his ‘real’ name when they first met; an amorous fan seeking out the stage door wasn’t really the most secure of confidants, most of the time. To be fair, ‘Ichabod’ was a severely dated name when it had been given to him at the care house in the seventies. 

When Inky turns the corner, he can’t help staring. His lover is, as always, a sight to behold. Stocky muscle tensing and relaxing as he touches himself idly, fingers dipping between his spread thighs to tease at his cheeks, just as deliciously tanned as the rest of him. Dark, wiry hair splayed out across the sheets. The tie he usually pulls it back with is nowhere to be seen. “God, Jace….”

“Sorry the show was a bust tonight, you must be hungry, huh?” Jace licks his lips, rolling his hips up into the air, showing off. It’s delicious.

“It wasn’t going to be a large crowd at that venue anyways. Even if it hadn’t been practically rained out.” Inky shrugs, barely paying attention to what they’re saying. He licks his lips, breathing in another morsel of Jace’s lust. It’s spicy and vibrant and playful with a generous dose of love blended throughout it. The taste of Jace’s love is Inky’s favorite flavor, especially when he’s feeling peckish.

“Guess it’s a good thing I swapped shifts at the shelter for tomorrow then, wouldn’t want you going hungry tonight.” Jace lets his legs fall even farther apart, using his fingers to expose his hole completely for Inky’s pleasure. It’s wet and shiny with lube, relaxed and supple when Jace slowly thrusts a single finger inside.

“Fuck…” Inky drops the last of his clothes and climbs onto the bed. Jace always looks so small when Inky kneels over him like this, but he’s got enough spirit to make up for it, more than Inky knows what to do with if he’s being honest. “You’re beautiful.”

The look of raw hunger Jace shoots at him fills Inky’s belly with warmth. A heavy, comfortable weight in the pit of his stomach.

“You’re pretty fucking gorgeous yourself, Babe,” Jace pants, eyes trailing down Inky’s long, gangly frame. Long limbs and big hands, skin so pale the slightest flush of pleasure is immediately obvious. They’re a study of opposites laid together on the bed. “So, are you gonna fuck me? Or is the first course a single serving?”

Inky rolls his eyes at the teasing smirk on Jace’s lips. “That doesn’t even make any sense,” he says, sliding between Jace’s thighs and rolling their hips together. It’s the first skin to skin contact they’ve shared since Jace left the previous morning, and it’s so filling that even with the meager show, Inky could be satisfied with just this; but he’s greedy, and Jace is generous, so he doesn’t spare a second thought to it as he takes Jace’s mouth in a hungry, desperate kiss.

“Fuck… Ink..” Jace pants when they break apart, diving back in for another kiss after kiss. “Please… inside me. I want to come with you inside me.”

Inky groans, fumbling to spread some of the lube that’s dripped everywhere across his cock, so he can line up and plunge inside. The wet heat is juicy and rich on Inky’s tongue, and he licks his lips to taste more of it, rocking shallow thrusts, trying to draw the pleasure out gradually between them. “You are…. I can’t describe the way you make me feel,” Inky breathes, kissing Jace’s cheeks and brow and neck, anywhere he can reach.

“S’mutual, Babe…” Jace gasps at a particularly deep thrust. “Fuck- Again… please. I-”

“Yes.” Inky groans, wrapping both arms around Jace’s waist and speeding up. Inky isn’t particularly close yet, but he can taste the salty tang of Jace’s orgasm just out of reach. They could come together if he wanted, but given Jace’s mood, Inky suspects seconds or even thirds will be on the menu tonight. He just hopes he’ll have room for dessert when they’re done. 

Jace’s gasps grow higher and faster as he arches into it, clinging to Inky’s shoulders. His nails digging marks into Inky’s skin are a spicy taste of ginger on top of the rich, flavorful smorgasboard that explodes from Jace’s cock and flows straight into Inky’s belly through his skin. He has to swallow reflexively several times to drink it all in.

When Jace finally relaxes to the bed, there’s a subtle swell to Inky’s middle from such a generous meal. His long limbs no longer overwhelm his already skinny frame, and he looks properly well fed. Content.

Inky rolls to the side, keeping their limbs tangled as he presses affectionate little kisses to Jace’s chest. A fresh palate cleanser before the next course. His cock is still thick and hard where it presses to Jace’s side.

“Mmm…” Jace hums, stretching languidly against the sheets. “Fuck, Inky… that was _perfect_.”

“Mmm, same here, Jason,” Inky says, leaning back just enough to pat his full stomach. “Wasn’t expecting this when I got up this morning, I must say.”

Jace snorts, shaking his head. “You are not old enough to be talking like that, babe.”

Inky sputters. “It’s a perfectly natural pattern of speech!”

“Uh huh.” The look Jace fixes on him settles warm and fond in Inky’s gut. “It’s cute though, really.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Inky says with a put-upon sigh.

“Mm, you love it,” Jace says, leaning over to press a kiss to Inky’s nose -- a minor point of contention between them. Inky feels it is too large, but Jace _insists_ it looks ‘charismatic’ and goes out of his way to shower it with affection every chance he gets.

Inky rubs the sugary sweetness off with the back of his hand, and can’t resist licking the taste away after just a moment’s thought. “I do, you know.”

Jace beams at him, cuddling close and laying a hand over Inky’s middle. He trails his fingers up and down, just teasing _around_ Inky’s cock, heavy and full against his thigh. Never _quite_ touching where Inky wants it most.

Shuddering, Inky arches into Jace, seeking friction just out of reach. “You’re so….” A taste light and crisp like fresh lettuce fills Inky’s senses. It’s deliciously refreshing, and Inky could take it in all night long and still crave more. “Such a _tease_.”

“Think of it as an aperitif.” Jace draws a single fingertip up the very center of Inky’s cock.

“I though- Ah! Thought you had aperitifs _before_ the first- Oh dear god.” Inky cuts off, squirming on the bed as Jace presses his palm flat to the slippery length of Inky’s cock, grinding it into Inky’s hips and the very bottom of his flat stomach.

“You’re beautiful like this.” Jace purrs, climbing over Inky’s hips and rubbing up against him.

The sparks of over-sensitivity are bursts of vinegary sharpness, almost too much, but just right to have Inky’s toes curling as he arches off the bed.

Jace is warm and heavy in Inky’s lap when he sits up, reaching under himself to lift and stroke Inky’s cock. Inky’s so distracted by the lazy, comfort food warmth gradually filling his belly that he doesn’t realize what Jace is about to do until he’s done it.

Heat and wetness envelop his cock. The sudden swell of lust and contentment from Jace drops into Inky’s gut with a thud, almost too much to swallow in one go. He hiccups slightly as Jace lazily rocks back and forth.

Jace is still mostly soft, but the building, heavy lust and adoration he feels is like so many starchy calories weighing Inky down, pinning him to the bed.

“Wait, w- _eigh_ -t.” Inky wrinkles his nose at another hiccup catching him by surprise.

Jace just chuckles fondly at him, “Aww, Inky… I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to go too fast…” He reaches out, petting and squeezing at Inky’s tummy as it jerks again. Inky’s too busy trying to hold his breath and will the hiccups away.

Eventually, a few swallows of cool, sweet amusement sipped from Jace’s love for him is enough to settle Inky’s stomach. And he sighs heavily in relief, giving his tender belly a cautious rub. “I _hate_ the hiccups.”

Jace bites his lip, failing to hide a smile at Inky’s blatant pouting. Inky _knows_ he’s pouting, but he doesn’t care.

“They _hurt_ ,” he whines.

“I know, I know,” Jace soothes, gently starting to sway back and forth on Inky’s cock again. Despite the distraction, it’s yet to go soft at all, and Jace’s own cock is starting to fill up again. 

“Oh… Oh, Jason…” Inky breathes, pushing his hips up, relishing the way both his lover and his belly weigh him down. Not nearly in equal measure. Jace is so much dense muscle in such a small package. His lust has always tasted of the juiciest, most exquisite steak, even from the very first time.

With a steady flex of his hips and clench of his thighs, Jace sets up a brisk pace for a long, leisurely ride together. His hands just casually exploring the gentle swell of Inky’s belly between his thighs. “You’re so hot like this… you have no idea…”

“I- think I may have- some idea…” Inky stutters. “I love it when you get like this…”

“Yeah?” Jace chuckles. He sounds breathless, and that rich, smoked flavor is back on Inky’s tongue. “And how might that be? Tell me how I get?”

“I- oh…” Inky swallows a particularly juicy morsel. “You- the way you just _take_ what you want.” Inky rubs a hand down his own belly, tangling their fingers together over his navel, which is a good few inches farther out than it had been when he’d finished his show barely an hour ago. “The way you know how to make yourself feel- so, so sso good,” Inky groans around the last word, barely able to think around the taste of his cock hitting Jace’s prostate. That intensity and pressure is building now. Close, getting closer, and Inky is ready for it this time.

But Jace cuts through the soup of lust between them saying, “Don’t come yet.”

“Wh-aht?” Inky gasps, thrusting up hard as he tries to pull himself back. “No?”

“I- I want something a little different tonight…” Jace says, and there’s a slight tartness of embarrassment to his arousal, but also a syrupy pleasure of anticipation that coils low in Inky’s gut. Whatever he has in mind, it’s sure to be delicious.

“Alright… Whatever you want.” Inky pants, closing his eyes, digging his nails into Jace’s hips and drawing up every inch of control he has. He feels full now, not merely sated but heavy and swollen with it. Lust and love and joy all bubbling deliciously in his gut. He lets out a little burp as Jace massages a hand deep into his gut, squeezing it out of him.

They both swear, and Inky barely has time to prepare himself before another flood of a meal plunges down his throat and into his belly.

Jace draws it out, a buffet of an orgasm going everywhere on it’s way to filling Inky up.

When Inky opens his eyes again, Jace is blinking lazily at him, his hands rubbing small circles into the highest crest of Inky’s belly. “Good?”

“Mmm, tasty,” Inky agrees, stretching languidly under the taste of so much smug satisfaction. But he’s still hyper aware of the beating pulse of his cock, almost hard enough to hurt. “You had an idea?”

“Hmmmmm” Jace agrees, smiling as he practically writhes happily on Inky’s cock. “I _doo_ , yess.”

“Oh, fuck, Jace, _please_ ,” Inky begs. He’s so far past the point of begging, but he loves it. Loves doing everything for Jace. His Jace. “Tell me what to do.”

“Ffuck me.” Jace slurs.

The taste of smugness grows thicker at the look of confusion Inky throws at Jace. “Alright…”

“Like this,” Jace explains, lifting carefully off of Inky’s lap. 

His hole is wet and hot and a little raw and _open_ so open from the thorough workout they’ve given it so far. Jace all but collapses to the bed next to Inky, face first. He wriggles a bit, getting comfortable, chest pressed to the bed, deliciously tempting ass up in the air behind him. “I want to feel it.”

“You think you won’t already feel it?” Inky teases, but he has no qualms with climbing to his knees behind Jace to comply.

“Not that…” Jace trails off, eyes following the heavy swell of Inky’s tummy where it practically hangs out in front of him.

Upright now, there’s no way of hiding just how much Inky’s eaten. His belly is full and round before him. He’s so thin most of the time, the added meals, plural, sit huge and obvious before him. Inky smiles as he begins to understand, kneeling up and shuffling into place. “You mean this?” Inky rolls his hips, pressing his belly heavily against the generous curve of Jace’s ass. “Like to know just how much I enjoy the taste of you? How well fed you keep me?”

Jace moans, a heady rush of warm love pouring down Inky’s throat. Inky drinks it down to the last drop, relishing the way his belly swells with every bite and swallow and the way Jace squirms under the added weight.

“Fuck… Jace… you’ve got me so _full_.” Inky moans, eyes closed. His belly’s starting to ache, a dull pain high at the curve that he rubs carefully, stifling a burp.

“Not too full yet, I hope?” Jace purrs, looking over his shoulder. Jace is panting now, his cock dripping and flaccid between his thighs.

Inky whimpers, biting his lip against the trickling, citrusy tease of banked lust Jace is giving him. He can’t resist sipping it down all the same. “It’s… I really want to, Jace, I just…”

Jace shudders, his cock swaying with a weak pulse that settles in the pit of Inky’s stomach with the rest of it. “Take it slow? One thrust at a time?” he suggests, twitching his hips, enticing and tempting and so lusciously delicious.

“Yes… Alright, yes.” Inky pants, short, shallow breaths, punched out of him by the sheer size of his belly, full to bursting with love and lust. With as deep a breath as he can manage, Inky reaches under his swollen gut and takes himself in hand. Carefully, he drags the head of his cock over Jace’s wet ass and finds his hole, sinking blindly into the delicious heat of him. The aroma of bliss is all but overpowering as Inky begins to rock slowly inside Jace.

Jace is aroused, but he isn’t hard, not yet. The easy contentment he exudes as he fucks himself lazily on Inky’s dick is perfect. Like fresh strawberries and cream after a feast, light and sweet. A burst of tangy flavor every time Inky shifts his weight, breaking up the rhythm just enough.

Inky’s so full, that even leaning back to give his belly space to expand, it rests against the top curve of Jace’s ass, the teasing brush of flushed skin against skin. Inky smooths an open palm over the taut curve of his belly, marveling at how he can be so full of just one man and always, _always_ crave more. “Jace… god, you’re so good to me….”

“Mmmmm,” Jace whimpers, shifting to one side so he can reach down, wrap his fingers around his cock and-

“Ah!” Inky yelps, fingers digging in too tight at Jace’s hips. He’s gritting his teeth, hissing, shallow pants as Jace freezes, waiting.

“Too much?” Jace murmurs, still not moving.

“No, just…” Inky breathes out slow and steady. The release of tension eases the pain. “I’ve got space, but… not that fast. It’s uh… little bits at a time?”

They both groan low and deep at the fresh bite of lust that fills the air. 

“Sorry, Babe. Didn’t mean to push too fast. I’m almost there.” Jace reaches down again, just stroking his hand along his own chest and hips to cup his balls, warm and heavy despite their own workout tonight.

“I can tell,” Inky says wryly, twisting his hips. “Just a few bites left of dessert, right?”

Jace moans, pushing back onto Inky’s cock. “Please. Want you to fill me up this time, Ink. I’m so close. You’re so hot, I can’t help it.”

With a pained sound in the back of his throat, Inky obeys. He’s so full and drained, the best he can manage is slow and short, but it’s enough.

Steadily, gradually, Jace climbs his way towards his third orgasm. Soft moans and gasps every time Inky leans forward, his belly brushing against the small of Jace’s back.

When they come, finally, painfully together. It’s definitely too much. A full sunday, cool and sticky and sweet all piled up in Inky’s tummy. Inky barely has the coordination left to pull out and collapse, rolling to his side and curling around his round, aching belly. It curves out in front of him and to the sides. It’s practically sphericall, packed so full with energy freely given. 

Jace turns over and curls around the heavy dome of Inky’s belly as well, fingers soft and gentle and he pets just the tips over the skin, almost translucent from how packed with food it’s become. “Baby, you did so, _so_ good for me tonight,” he purrs.

Inky just hums, drifting on the edge of a food coma, warm and content. He feels accomplished underneath the sea of endorphins and delicious, delicious Jaceness of it all.

Jace’s fingers tease down the curve of Inky’s belly, tracing the shape of his softening cock with utmost care and fondness. “I love you so much, Babe.”

Inky burps squirming happily, eyes closed and smiling. 

“Sleep it off, I’ll fix you breakfast in the morning, hmm?” Jace suggests, giving Inky’s belly a fond pat.

Inky just cuddles in closer. His tight, full stomach presses to Jace’s front. Huge and undeniable as it grumbles its way through digesting the feast they’d stuffed inside it.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think, either here or on tumblr at [chubinecco](http://chubinecco.tumblr.com).


End file.
